Phoenix's Secret
by yumie.uchiha
Summary: Já haviam se passado pouco mais de cinco anos que a guerra tinha terminado. Já haviam se passado pouco mais de cinco anos que Sasuke voltou para Konoha. Já haviam se passado pouco mais de cinco anos que Madara, Obito e Danzou haviam morrido. E também já haviam se passado pouco mais de cinco anos que Hinata sumiu sem dar explicações... (Antigo nome: Entre Mentiras e Falsa Verdades)
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Já haviam se passado pouco mais de cinco anos que a guerra tinha terminado. Já haviam se passado pouco mais de cinco anos que Sasuke voltou para Konoha. Já haviam se passado pouco mais de cinco anos que Madara, Obito E Danzou haviam morrido. E também já haviam se passado pouco mais de cinco anos que muito provavelmente Hinata...

POV ?

Que chatice. Todo dia é a mesma coisa. Eu já estou farto dessa monotonia. Nada de novo acontece nessa porcaria de aldeia. Maldita hora que prometi ao meu aniki que iria voltar logo que a guerra acabace.

Madara, Obito e Danzou estavam mortos. Os malditos conselheiros da aldeia escaparam por pouco, porém ainda permaneciam em seus cargos. Agora só faltava Orochimaru que, para meu pleno tormento, não havia morrido no nosso último confronto. E sim se 'ligado', ou sei lá o que, com o kuso do Kabuto.

Logo que a guerra terminou eu, para a surpresa de todos, me entreguei as 'autoridades' de livre e espontânea vontade – claro que isso foi depois de uma bela e descarada chantagem do meu nii-san. A Aliança Shinobi ficou responsável pelo meu julgamento e depois de muita intervenção da Hokage, Kazekage e do Naruto minha pena ficou em mínimos seis anos de regime fechado em uma cela solitária que drena meu chakra 24 horas por dia. Mas para mostrar que eles são muito bonzinhos eu tenho direito a duas refeições por dia e uma hora de 'banho de sol' por semana. Um acordo magnífico se melhorar até estraga!

Eu fiquei preso cinco anos preso em regime totalmente fechado. Até que por intervenção do líder da Aliança Shinobi (lê-se Naruto) eu fui solto por bom comportamento – ou seja, não matei ninguém – no entanto deveria me tornar um Anbu direto, claro que logo depois de seis meses de serviços comunitários e trabalhos (forçados) para a Hokage. Se eu soubesse como seria minha vida 'pós-prisão' seria assim eu teria ficado lá. Ou nem teria entrado.

Agora eu estou no meu terceiro mês de serviços e sem eu perceber acabei me acostumando a essa vida. No entanto sempre acontece algo que muda tudo isso. E lá se vai à calmaria... Mas acho que para entender o que vai acontecer agora, temos que voltar a cinco anos e três meses atrás na época das últimas batalhas.


	2. O Fim de Uma Guerra - Part I - O Começo

_**O Fim de Uma Guerra – Part. I – O começo do final.**_

_Tudo começou com um estrondo e outro e mais outro até que tudo ficasse no maior silencio. A 4ª grande guerra ninja chegara a um impasse. Eu estava de pé em uma árvore próxima ao campo de batalha, localizado em uma parte irrelevante do País do Fogo. A clareira que havia dentro de uma densa floresta antes até que poderia ser um belo e tranquilo lugar. Mas agora não era nem uma sobra do que um dia foi. A relva verde não existia mais, o chão ficou árido, pedregoso, morto. As arvores mais próximas da clareira estavam quase todas destruídas. Isso era apenas pequenos reflexos do tamanho poder que tinham os únicos dois oponentes no campo de batalha._

_Naruto e Madara se encontravam no centro do campo se encarando ameaçadoramente calados. Nenhum dos dois falava absolutamente nada e os ninjas que observavam a luta mal respiravam de tamanha apreensão. Eram quase cinco horas da manha e logo o sol nasceria, porém nenhum dos combatentes desistia da luta que se iniciou na tarde do dia anterior._

_Além do líder da Akatsuki e da Aliança Shinobi no campo também havia o Juubi e a Kyuubi, atrás de seu respectivo dono, em forma de uma invocação. O pico dessa guerra deu-se exatamente por esse motivo, a invocação dos bijuus. Após Madara conseguir capturar o poder do Hachibi e, de alguma forma, a metade do poder da Kyuubi que o Yondaime (Minato) selou dentro de si, a situação ficou insustentável. Naruto então decidira enfrentar de vez o seu destino e viera ao encontro de Madara. Começaram a batalhar no final da tarde e continuaram até o ponto que estamos agora._

_As coisas continuaram calmas por alguns minutos até que ambos decidirem o que fazer. Madara virou-se para o Juubi e fez alguns sinais de mão rapidamente. O bijuu pôs-se a fazer barulhos ensurdecedores enquanto todo seu corpo brilhava e se transformava em pura energia. Naruto continuava a observar tudo calado e Madara começou usou essa energia para constituir o seu Susanoo. Sorrindo, Madara voltou a encarar Naruto. Este simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente._

"_Esta na hora Kurama-sama" disse penoso, virando-se para seu bijuu. A Kyuubi riu-se alto, esganiçado e maldosamente. Sem Naruto fazer um movimento sequer, a Kyuubi brilhou e foi de encontro com o seu mestre. Quando chegou até ele, já em forma de pura energia vermelha, o envolveu concedendo-lhe agora uma cor mais alaranjada – já que se misturava com o amarelo do bijuu mode de Naruto. Quando Naruto virou-se novamente de frente para Madara o mesmo o fitou assustado. Naruto não só tinha o mangekyou sharingan fundido com os olhos da Kyuubi como também aprendera um dos jutsus mais supremos do Clã Uchiha. Agora Naruto tinha seu próprio Susanoo em forma de uma gigantesca raposa._

_Naruto sorriu abertamente e preparou um full rasen shuriken gigante com o chakra da Kyuubi. Estranhamente Madara decidiu fazer o mesmo jutsu, com as chamas negras do amaterasu. E partiram de encontro um para o outro. A hora chegou. Quando eles colidissem a guerra terminaria e o que saísse vivo representaria o lado vencedor. Agora aquele momento era o que todos havíamos esperado desde que a guerra começou. Chegara o momento da tão aguardada decisão – ou não._


	3. O Fim de Uma Guerra - PartII -Meio e Fim

_**O Fim de Uma Guerra – Part. II – O Meio e o Fim**_

_**"Acabou! Acabou! Hoje é o dia D!".**_

_Um nevoeiro muito denso se formou na clareira, cobrindo até o céu acima de nós. Quando a poeira resolveu abaixar um pouco vimos Naruto caído de um lado da clareira e Madara do outro. Ambos estavam caídos no chão. Não tinham mais poder, não tinham mais chakra, não tinham mais bijuus. Então um deles se moveu. _

_**Foi isso que você leu no jornal hoje cedo?**_

_Madara levantou seu tronco, sentando-se e olhando em volta, parando na figura de Naruto desmaiado. Sorriu triunfante. Ele havia conseguido._

_**Tudo bem quando tudo acaba bem**_

_A guerra finalmente acabou e com ela foi-se a última esperança que aqueles idiotas tinham. Bem, foda-se! Se eu puder acabar com Konoha em paz não ligo para esses detalhes._

_**Mas se não acabar bem, qual é o fim que se tem?**_

_Fico observando a cena por mais alguns instantes até que me viro para ir embora foi quando escuto uma voz chama-me gentilmente. Ela havia chegado._

_**O medo do fim é o meio e o fim**_

"_Sasuke-san...". Chamou ela "Poderia tirar o Naruto-san do campo por mim? Não será muito legal se ele se machucar ficando aqui.". Disse enquanto passava a mão – que brilhava em um tom arroxeado – pelo cabelo do idiota desmaiado._

_**O medo, o fim e um breve recomeço.**_

_Nem pensei muito no que estava fazendo, só sei que quando dei por mim estava colocando Naruto sentado escorado numa pedra que estava embaixo da árvore que antes eu estava._

_**Até que o sol não brilhe, acenda uma vela na escuridão.**_

"_Quem é você?". Gritou Madara "Como ousa interromper?"._

"_Sou Hyuuga Hinata" respondeu indiferente olhando para as próprias unhas. Peraí... Ela disse 'Hyuuga Hinata'? Não é aquela garotinha medrosa, calada, fraquinha e insignificante que gostava do Naruto? E falando nele..._

_**Levante a mão, se o fim é bom, também são os meios.**_

_["O que...?". Balbuciou acordando._

"_Bom dia, bela adormecida". Sussurrei._

"_O que está havendo?". Perguntou levantando-se, ficando ao meu lado._

"_Cale a boca e preste atenção e verá". Disse por fim voltando-me a cena principal.]._

"_A herdeira fricote do Clã Hyuuga?". Rui-se Madara "Agora estão mandando isso para me enfrentar? Devem estar mesmo desesperados.". Gargalhou "Coitado do senhor Hiashi-san, vai perder mais um de sua família. Apesar de que nesse caso anho que estaria lhe fazendo um favor. Um herdeiro fraco se torna um líder fraco e deixa o clã fraco.". _

_**"É o fim!" É o final que você quer saber.**_

"_Diz isso por experiência própria, Madara-sama?". Provocou ela fazendo uma cara de inocente. _

_**Me conte o seu passado, e saberei seu futuro.**_

"_Quem você pensa que é menina?" gritou exasperado Madara._

"_Quem você pensa que é velhote?" rebateu Hinata levantando-se de onde estava ficando em pé, numa posição ereta e soberba. "Pois eu digo quem você é. Você é um velho, ignorante, genocida, serial killer, vingativo e revoltado. Não é só porque você perdeu uma briguinha com Shodaime que deve vingar-se no resto do mundo. Já passo. __**Supere!**__"_

_**De que vale o ouro se ele não compra a alma?**_

_Tenho que dizer, sinceramente, que fiquei surpreso. Era impressão minha ou ela tinha acabado de insultar e desafiar abertamente Madara? Quando foi que ela mudou tanto? Não sei, mas tenho três teorias. Ou ela é incrivelmente forte e ninguém sabe. Ou ela é uma grande idiota suicida. Ou os dois. Creio eu que a ultima opção é a mais correta. _

_**A moral é imoral se não há o bem para o outro**_

"_Está louca pirralha?"_

"_Eu estou louca? Não fui eu quem instigou uma guerra desnecessária. Não fui eu quem obrigou a um garoto matar toda a família. Não fui eu que destinei a uma criança o caminho da escuridão e solidão. Não fui eu que matei meu próprio irmão. Não fui eu que assassinei a pessoa que amava enquanto ela estava..."._

"_CALE-SE" gritou completamente irritado._

_**Tem medo do fim?**_

_Nessa hora o céu se fechou completamente, uma nevoa surgiu por toda a clareira. Era obviamente um genjutsu. Mas não parecia tentar 'hipnotizar' ninguém. Somente ficava lá, rondando. _

_**Tem medo do fim porque o seu fim justificou seu meio**_

"_Calar-me? Por quê? Começou a ter medo dos fantasmas que você mesmo criou?" disse Hinata começando a andar na direção de Madara que se mantinha em silencio. "É que sei. Sei que matou seu próprio irmão para ter sua visão novamente. Sei que mandou a Kyuubi para Konoha. Sei que induziu Fugaku a tramar contra a vila. Sei que quando ainda não tinha alcançado seus objetivos viu em Sasuke a pessoa que poderia libertar-lhe de seus pesares."_

_**O abrigo enfim, é o início do sim.**_

_Ela deu mais alguns passos em direção a Madara esperando uma reação dele. Como não obteve resposta continuou no intento de confundir os sentimentos de Madara. Se é que ele tinha algum. _

_**O início do sim é onde Deus se encontra**_

"_Eu sei que você matou a mulher que amava por ciúmes. Ciúmes do Shodaime. Ciúmes de seu irmão. Começou uma guerra simplesmente porque não se garantia". Completou ela vendo finalmente ele esboçar uma reação._

_**Até que o sol não brilhe, acenda uma vela na escuridão**_

"_Não diga besteiras". Disse calmamente voltando à postura impassível._

_Ela continuou andando até ele, rebolando suavemente, bonita e sensual. Só eu que reparei ou ela não estava vestida para uma luta. Já que uma camiseta azul grande com mangas longas e uma bermuda preta não eram o melhor tipo de roupa para uma luta. Ei... Espere... Era impressão minha ou ela estava descalça?_

_**Levante a mão, se o fim é bom, também são os meios**_

"_Você não se lembra Madara? Você me matou." Disse ela. Finalmente o genjutsu entrou em ação. E eu entendi prontamente o que ela queria fazer. A nevoa começou a envolvê-la e quando se dissipou o seu corpo estava completamente transformado. A roupa continuou igual, mas ela ficou mais alta, o cabelo mais curto, enrolado e castanho. Os olhos antes perolados se tornaram verdes. A voz mais melancólica, melosa e – aos meus ouvidos – menos graciosa e bela. Que? Não pera... Eu não quis... A FODA-SE! _

_**A memória contará a história de quem teve decência na história**_

"_Não... __Haato__. Eu te amava. Eu sempre te amei.". Falou Madara desesperado._

"_Não Madara. Você nunca me amou. Eu era sua posse, não seu coração*." Disse Hinata sacando uma kunai "Agora você deve pagar. Você deve se juntar a mim, no outro mundo"._

_**"Deixe sua mensagem após o sinal...**__**".**_

"_Mas você está aqui. Nos podemos ficar juntos aqui" respondeu Madara cada vez mais envolvido no genjutsu fortíssimo de Hinata._

"_Não querido. Temos que partir. Esse mundo não pertence mais a nos. Olhe em volta. Não existe mais nada que nos prenda aqui." Continuou Hinata com a farsa. Chegando a mais ou menos um metro de Madara. Foi quando alguém se intrometeu na 'luta' principal._

"_Isso não vai dar certo. Temos que para-la" gritou alguém irrelevante._

_**O medo do fim é o meio e o fim**_

_Hinata virou-se novamente para mim e sussurrou "Impeça-os" baixinho._

_Algo dentro de mim se agitou novamente e quando voltei à realidade havia colocado fogo em todo o contorno da clareira. O fogo negro do Amaterasu. Mas alguém havia conseguido passar e agora corria para o centro da clareira._

_**O medo, o fim e um breve recomeço**_

"_Madara. Impeça-o. Ele quer nos separar. Ele não quer permitir que fiquemos juntos." Disse Hinata em um tom desesperado "Ele quer tira-lo de dentro de mim..." falou chorosa enquanto passava a mão pelo abdômen que estava sangrando, mostrando que ali havia uma grande ferida._

"_Hinata pare com isso. Venha, vai se machucar" disse Naruto. Só agora eu tinha percebido que ele não estava mais onde eu o havia deixado. Devo ta ficando mole mesmo._

_**O abrigo enfim, é o início do sim**_

"_Madara..." sussurrou chorando mostrando a mão manchada de sangue._

"_NÃO" gritou ele fazendo o Juubi reaparecer na clareira e acertando Naruto em cheio._

_Nisso Hinata deu um grande sorriso e chegou finalmente perto de Madara ainda usando o disfarce da pessoa que o Uchiha mais velho um dia amou._

_**O início do sim, é um breve recomeço**_

"_Agora nem ele e nem ninguém pode tira-lo de dentro de mim..." Disse selando seus lábios com os de Madara. Beijando-o lascivamente. "Não como você o tirou!" a face da mulher que Hinata imitava virou uma caricatura assombrosa, sem olhos e completamente coberta de sangue. De longe dava para escutar o choro de vários bebês. Acho que já deu para sacar o que Madara havia feito a tal de Haato. "Você o matou. Você o tirou de mim. Por quê? Ele era seu filho!"_

_Madara ficou atônito e devido ao susto tentou empurá-la, porém quanto mais tentava andar mais ficava preso na poça de sangue que havia em baixo de si._

_**Até que o sol não brilhe, acenda uma vela na escuridão**_

"_Você vai pagar" gritou estridente a 'coisa' que a Hyuuga havia se transformado. E então ela correu em direção a ele, enfiando a kunai que permanecia em sua mão diretamente no coração. "Acabou" disse começando a fazer seu corpo voltar ao normal. _

"_Nunca vai acabar enquanto o Juubi estiver livre" respondeu fracamente Madara, já de joelhos, retirando a kunai que estava cravada em seu peito._

"_Por isso mesmo eu não vou deixa-la solta por ai". Disse mostrando seu corpo totalmente reestabelecido. _

"_Eu não acredito que cai num jutsu tão idiota quanto esse" falou Madara rindo-se._

"_Mas caiu. Agora com licença que tenho um bijuu para selar" falou ela voltando a sua postura fria e debochada. Dito isso Hinata seguiu na direção do bijuu parando embaixo do grande animal. Ela fez uma serie de sinais de mão e dez correntes de chakra saíram do chão prendendo o juubi._

_**Levante a mão, se o fim é bom, também são os meios**___

"_Arte Ninja. Estilo Selo Amaldiçoado." Assim os olhos de Hinata brilharam em um tom de roxo e as correntes apertaram o animal, fazendo-o encolher._

_O Juubi começou a dar vários gruídos e a se debater. Mas nada adiantou. As correntes continuaram a prendê-lo e a deixá-lo menor, até não sobrar nada alem de uma bola de energia escura flutuando no ar._

_As correntes que saiam do chão desapareceram. E outras duas novas surgiram de dentro da barriga da Hyuuga rasgando parte de sua blusa._

"_Prisão do Eremita dos Seis Caminhos." Disse fazendo outro sinal de mão, enquanto essas duas novas correntes puxavam a bola de energia em direção a si. Eu não acredito! Ela vai mesmo vai mesmo fazer o que eu to pensando?_

_A bola de energia relutava a seguir as corretes, mas pouco a pouco foi cedendo._

_**Também sãos os meios**_

"_Sasuke-san?!" Escutei alguém sussurrar docemente "Cuide de todos por mim." Disse dando uma piscadinha discreta para mim. Eu simplesmente fique lá sem ação só assentindo com a cabeça. "Isso é bom. Obrigada". Respondeu ela enquanto a esfera de chakra entrava em seu corpo, fazendo-o brilhar por completo. O brilho foi tão forte que cegou a todos momentaneamente e quando conseguimos abrir os olhos novamente toda a nevoa tinha dissipado. As nuvens negras tinham ido embora mostrando o bonito céu da manha. O único sinal que ali havia tido uma luta era o desgaste do solo e um Madara morto no meio da clareira._

_**A memória contará a história**_

Aquela foi a primeira vez que vi um sorriso completamente verdadeiro, sem nenhuma magoa ou rancor escondida por trás. Um sorriso de liberdade. No entanto aquela também foi à última vez que eu a vi. A fraca herdeira do Clã Hyuuga, que sempre foi humilhada e maltratada, salvando a vila, dando a vitoria da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja para a Aliança Shinobi e redimindo um vingador renegado.

_**A memória contará a história de quem teve decência na história**__**  
**_


	4. O Fim de Uma Guerra - Part III - Ela

Olá pessoas! Eu ó iria postar semana que vem, porém como recebi reviews então vou postar hoje. Não me matem, mas não to nem um pouco acostumada com o então tenham um pouco de paciência comigo, please. Qualquer coisa que vocês não compreendam, por favor, perguntem.

PS1: O capitulo anterior teve musica (em negrito) e se chama O Meio e o Fim da banda brasileira Rosa de Saron.

PS2: essa fanfic também é postada no AnimeSpirit com o mesmo nome.

.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-animes-naruto-entr e-mentiras-e-falsas-verdades-660161/capitulo4

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Naruto pertence somente a seus criadores, mas o enredo dessa história pertence somente a mim.

_**O Fim de Uma Guerra – Part. III – Ela.**_

– _Otouto¹_ – escutei alguém chamar ao longe – Vai otouto acorde, não temos muito tempo – chacoalhou-me a pessoa que me chamava.

Fui acordando aos poucos e quando abri os olhos eu o vi sentado ao meu lado. Itachi. Com o mesmo jeito sorriso debochado.

– Itachi – minha voz saiu mais chorosa do que eu previa.

– Olá Sasuke. Fico feliz que tudo isso tenha terminado – disse abrindo mais um sorriso mirando a paisagem que estava na sua frente.

– Tudo foi um sonho ou estamos em um sonho? – perguntei-lhe enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

– Infelizmente foi tudo bem real nii-chan. Mas também não estamos em simples sonho.

– Jutsu? – indaguei olhando para seu rosto. Parecia tão sereno observando que estava a nossa frente.

– Sim. Colocado em você há muito tempo. No dia em que fui embora – disse virando-se para mim – Foi ela quem criou.

Ela? Mas ela quem? Alguma coisa dentro de mim agitou-se, tentando me fazer lembrar o que aconteceu antes de eu chegar naquele lugar, mas não conseguia. E que lugar era esse? Se tecnicamente nós estávamos dentro da minha cabeça, por que eu não lembrava daquele lugar?

– Porque essa lembrança não é sua. É minha. – respondeu ele aos meus pensamentos.

– Por que estamos aqui? – perguntei

– Porque era o jeito mais fácil de conversarmos e o único – respondeu voltando a fitar a paisagem

– E o que quer me falar?

– Quero que você volte.

– Itachi...

– Sem 'mas' Sasuke – interrompeu-me – Não existem mais motivos para você fugir. Acabou. – essa palavra me soou tão familiar, entretanto não sabia aonde havia escutado.

– Você se lembra porque ela falou.

– Ela quem?

– Tente se recordar Sasuke. Qual é sua última memória?

"_Karin. Karin estava gritando. Gritava bem alto, mas pela primeira vez isso não me irritava. Ao contrario, me reconfortava. Eu não via direito o seu rosto porque estava deitado, mas dava para perceber que estava chorando. Juugo e Suigetsu estavam do lado dela, consolando e acalmando-a. Eles também choravam, só que silenciosamente. Aquela cena doía. Não queria que eles chorassem, queria dizer a eles que estava tudo bem. Mas não conseguia..."._

Minha cabeça começa a latejar e uma pequena onda de choque passa pelo meu corpo.

– Prossiga. Está indo bem – encorajou Itachi.

"_Eu ouvi um murmuro vindo do meu lado direito e virei à cabeça para ver quem era. Minha vista estava embaçada, mas é impossível não reconhecer o Dobe e a Haruno. Ele estava deitado ao meu lado e ela tentava curá-lo. O estado de ambos era deplorável. __**'Ei!'**__ chamei Naruto vendo-o virar o rosto na minha direção '__**Não morra'**__ sussurrei cansado. Ele abriu um sorriso debochado e respondeu __**'Não antes de você'**__. Sorri minimamente e rebati__** 'Então se prepara. Porque eu já to indo Usuratonkachi'**__. Então tudo se apagou e veio a dor... Muita dor... E... E... "._

– Hei, Sasuke? Volte para cá – chamou Itachi preocupado enquanto eu fitava minhas mãos – Deixe isso e tente se lembrar de algo que aconteceu antes, bem antes disso.

"_Eu estava em um campo de batalha. Duas pessoas gritavam algo que eu não tentava entender. Estava procurando outra coisa. E eu achei. Era Orochimaru/Kabuto que se escondia entre as arvores mais longes. Eu tinha que matá-lo. Mas quando tentei avançar em sua direção algo me atingiu em cheio e ele fugiu. Foi quando eu reconheci quem estava junto comigo naquele campo. Naruto, Obito e mais atrás estava Kakashi sendo curado por Sakura. Eu estava na luta. Ajudando um deles. Ajudando... Naruto? Sim, estava ajudando-o a derrotar Obito como ela havia me pedido. Ela... Quem ela é?_

_Naruto um Full Rasenshuriken e disse que precisava do meu Chidori. Eu fiz o jutsu e avançamos contra Obito, acertando-o tão rápido que não deu tempo para ele preparar nada. Obito Uchiha estava morto. Quando achamos que tudo havia acabado e estávamos indo para onde Kakashi e Sakura estavam. Porém estávamos enganados. Alguém lançou uma bomba e nós dois. Por pouco não acertou Naruto. Não certou porque eu entrei na sua frente"._

– Era para eu ter morrido. Mas eu sobrevivi.

– Claro que sobreviveu. Ela tinha dado um pouco do chakra dela para você.

– Ela quem? – gritei irritado.

– Sabe... Estava louco pra te trazer aqui – disse desviando o assunto – Tem uma coisa que a tempos eu queria mostrar – disse apontando para algo na nossa frente.

Reparei que só agora havia olhado para a paisagem. Nós estávamos em baixo de uma arvore na beira de um lago. Era uma noite de lua cheia e o céu estava mais estrelado do que o normal. Uma nevoa encheu o lago e eu pude ver o que Itachi tanto observava.

"_Itachi estava de pé no centro de um lago esperando que sua pupila chegasse logo. Em seus míseros 13 anos de vida nunca ficou tão ansioso para que um momento chegasse rápido. __**'Itachi-sensei²? ' **__chamou docemente a menina de cabelos curtos pretos azulados. __**'Hime³'**__ sussurrou ele abraçando-a. Ela achou muito estranho, mas correspondeu ao abraço __**'Só você me entende. É a única em quem posso confiar'**__ completou. __**'Aconteceu algo? '**__ perguntou a menina, confusa pelas atitudes de seu professor. __**'O que temia aconteceu. A ordem foi dada'**__ disse sem soltá-la__** 'A missão deverá ser cumprida o mais rápido possível'.**_

_Ela ficou muda. Em sua curta vida, não havia visto ninguém como Itachi. No começo ele não queria aceitá-la como aluna, mas com o passar do tempo acabaram por se entenderem e um virou melhor amigo e – único e verdadeiro – confidente do outro. Ela soube dessa missão assim que Itachi a recebeu do Sandaime. Ficou desolada e chocada com o que ele disse que deveria fazer._

'_**Quando?'**__ perguntou ela. __**'Amanhã à noite'**__ respondeu o Uchiha.__** 'Mas amanhã... ' 'É o dia que começa as aulas na academia ninja. Eu sei. '**__ Completou Itachi. __**'Mas não quero que se preocupe comigo. Pense somente em sua missão. É muito importante que a cumpra corretamente'**__ disse Itachi abaixando-se para ficar no mesma altura da menina. __**'Claro sensei'**__ respondeu sorridente. __**'Ótimo' **__sorriu de volta__** 'Agora vamos ficar um bom tempo sem nos ver. Mas estarei de olho em vocês, ok?' **__perguntou vendo-a acenar positivamente__** 'Bem... Temos que ir' **__disse levantando-se e fingindo ir embora a vendo virar-se para voltar pelo mesmo caminho que chegou__** 'Hey...?!' **__chamou ele vendo-a virar-se para si__** 'Antes que eu me esqueça... ' **__dito isso ele chegou perto dela em um instante pegando-a de surpresa e selou seus lábios com os dela. Era um beijinho. Não era um selinho __quase__ casto de tão singelo. E então ele desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando para trás a única 'mulher' que já chegou a amar. Uma doce menina de olhos perolados"._

Aqueles olhos... Eu já os tinha visto. Hinata. Esse é o nome dela. Hyuuga Hinata. Parece que só foi esse nome ecoar na minha mente que todas as minhas lembranças retornarem. Eu me lembrei da luta de Naruto e Madara. Lembrei-me dela aparecer. Lembrei-me dela me controlar quase que magicamente. Lembrei-me dela ter...

– Você era sensei da Hyuuga. – não era uma pergunta

– Sim. Cuidava dela desde seus três anos. – contou – Ela era divina. Tornou-se genin os cinco anos, chunnin aos seis e aos sete jounin. Sei que virou Anbu aos dez anos. _Ela_ era um gênio.

Fiquei pasmo. Estávamos mesmo falando da mesma Hyuuga? Pois a que eu conhecia era bem diferente. Apesar de que na luta com Madara...

– Se surpreenderia com o tamanho do poder dela – disse rindo-se dos seus próprios pensamente e lendo os meus.

– Hn. – murmurei. Era impressão minha ou Itachi Uchiha estava com aquela cara de... De apaixonado?! Ele abriu um sorriso assim que pensei nisso. Acho que ele esta fuçando na minha mente, de novo.

Ficamos nesse silencio por um bom tempo até uma onda de choque passar pelo meu corpo. O lago começou a agitar-se e a brisa também.

– Essa é a minha deixa. Hora de eu ir... – disse Itachi se levantando.

– Ir para onde? – indaguei levantando-me também.

– Para o outro lado. Ou esqueceu-se que estou morto? – ironizou caminhando para uma gruta que ficava perto do lago. Veio outro choque e a entrada da gruta começou a brilhar. Acho que eu sei o que era aquilo...

– Aniki4... – chamei-o antes que ele entrasse.

– ... – parou aguardando eu continuar a falar.

– Quando te verei novamente?

– Daqui a uns cinquenta anos mais ou menos...

– Ninjas não vivem tanto, principalmente os renegados – retruquei.

Ele sorriu abertamente e respondeu: – Então querido irmãzinho tolo você será a exceção que confirma a regra.

E antes que eu disse mais alguma coisa Itachi entrou na caverna, deixando-me sozinho naquele lugar.

Mais uma onda de choque percorreu meu corpo, esta foi mais forte que as anteriores fazendo com que toda a realidade criada na minha mente se partisse e me deixasse num vácuo escuro. Outro choque e varias vozes diferentes começaram a invadir minha mente.

– Estamos perdendo ele – gritou alguém ao longe

– De novo. Um... Dois... Três... Afastem-se – escutei quase como um sussurro Tsunade falar antes de senti outro choque – E agora?

– Ainda sem resposta – essa era a voz de Sakura?

– Mais uma vez. Um... Dois... Três... Afastem-se – mais uma onda elétrica passou pelo meu corpo. As vozes foram ficando mais altas, eu me senti como se tivesse sido soterrado vivo e tudo ficou confuso. Foi quando eu senti um chakra diferente me envolver e me puxar para fora daquele lugar. Levando-me de volta para minha própria consciência.

– ELE ESTA VIVO?! – ouvi Sakura e outra mulher gritarem surpresas.

– CALEM A BOCA! – gritou Tsunade – Olá Sasuke, bem vindo de volta. – parabenizou-me Tsunade sorrindo enquanto eu abria os olhos finalmente voltando. Eu havia voltado para a luz.

E ai, gostaram? Reviews são bem vindas

Eu iria colocar nas notas iniciais que nesse capitulo tinha um pouquinho de ItaHina, mas achei que iria perder a graça então desculpem-me os que não curtem...  
Otouto=significa irmão mais novo.  
Sensei=significa professor  
Hime=significa princesa.  
Aniki=significa irmão mais velho.  
Usuratonkachi=significa inútil.  
Fiz um jornal para vocês no AS para poderem acompanhar o andamento das minha fanfics, link:  
.br/yumiechan/jornal/678187/atualizacoes-das-fanfi cs


	5. Anomalias

Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir imensas desculpas por fazer vocês esperarem tanto tempo. Tudo começou a ficar muito corrido e tive um bloqueio enorme de criatividade.

Também quero avisar que só poderei postar um capitulo por mês, no máximo dois, para não ficar sobrecarregada e poder prosseguir com a fanfic.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que comentaram e/ou favoritaram a fic e também a aqueles que só leram. Todos vocês são muito importantes para mim.

Ps. Eu ainda estou sem beta :(

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

_**Anomalias**_

_Konoha – Quarta-feira, 28 de abril – ás 05h37min AM._

Outro dia começou. Algumas pessoas estão acordando, outras ainda dormindo e tantas outras já estão há muito tempo de pé, abrindo seus comércios. O dia parecia que seria ensolarado e bonito, os pássaros cantavam alto alegrando a todos. Só existe uma palavra capaz de resumir a sensação que tenho ao presenciar tal cena:

_**IRRITANTE!**_

Não, eu não sou um antissocial pessimista, mas como esse povo aguenta ficar sempre tão alegrinho? Aliais, eu me chamo Sasuke Uchiha e tenho 21 anos, ex-detento, ex-nukenin. Fui condenado a seis anos de prisão em regime fechado em um presídio de segurança máxima. Sai de lá com cinco anos completos e deveria trabalhar – de graça – para a Hokage de Konoha por mais seis meses. Meu clã não existe mais. Sou o único sobrevivente de uma linhagem maldita em todos os povos, em todas as gerações. Bem... Se depender de mim, não terão que se preocupar com mais Uchihas caminhando pela terra.

O ultimo resquício de que minha família existiu esta no Distrito Uchiha, um bairro criado só para nós morarmos. Deve imaginar que é muito silencioso, não? Infelizmente, não. Aqui também moram Naruto – algo parecido com meu melhor amigo e irmão – Suigetsu, Karin – que para nossa _surpresa_ estão juntos – e Juugo – o único _meio_ sensato. Não é a vida que sonhei para mim, se é que um dia sonhei, mas gosto dela.

Agora vocês me perguntam: Hey, legal sua história... Mas por que você resolveu escrever as 5H37MIM (na verdade já são 5h46mim, mas enfim...)? A resposta é simples. Faz exatamente uma semana que eu não durmo. Isso mesmo, uma semana inteirinha. Nem uma soneca. Nem um cochilo. Nada.

Quando sai da prisão tinha diversos pesadelos. Era normal, matei tanta gente que alguma hora o peso disso deveria voltar. Mas tudo foi ficando mais intenso, mais vivido, real. Então eu parei de dormir para não ter pesadelos e eles pararam... Por um tempo. Agora os pesadelos resolveram continuar... Comigo acordado. Verdadeiras alucinações.

E com que eu alucino? Com meu irmão, o vejo morrendo, penso ter escutado Fugaku me chamar ou minha mãe avisar que o almoço está pronto, vejo cenas da minha infância, Naruto, Sakura, massacre do clã, tudo. Mas principalmente eu _a_ vejo. Lembro-me de cenas bem antigas, como no Chunnin Shiken, ou imagens mais novas, como ela falando comigo antes de...

Por enquanto, está tudo normal. Ou melhor, não está. Geralmente é por essas horas que eu a vejo, porém hoje ela não veio. Ela _nunca_ se atrasa. Ontem ela já não veio, em compensação me fez trocar mais coisas de lugar do que o 'normal', fazer coisas repetidas vezes, fiquei muito aéreo.

Ninguém sabe sobre esse meu _probleminha_, desconfiam, mas não têm certeza.

_Konoha – Quarta-feira, 28 de abril – ás 11h30min AM._

Só consegui um tempo para escrever agora. Tsunade não me dá um único momento de descanso descente a não ser na minha pequena 'horinha' de folga.

Trabalho em um cubículo ao lado do escritório da velha bêbada, digo, Hokage das 8 horas até às 18 horas parando só este momento para comer e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Falando em pensamentos devem se perguntar como anda meu pequeno probleminha. Por mais estranho que pareça esta bem. Geralmente as alucinações não ocorrem durante o horário de trabalho...

_Konoha – Quarta-feira, 28 de abril – ás 18h09min PM._

Mal fui dispensado de meu serviços hoje e as maluquices que minha mente cria voltaram a me atormentar. Cara será que isso nunca terá fim? Não basta minha vida ser uma droga, eu ainda tenho que...

_Konoha – Quarta-feira, 28 de abril – (mais ou menos) ás 20h30min PM._

Pelo Primeiro Hokage, parece que eu fui atropelado por uma manada de búfalos raivosos. Tá eu sou exagerado! Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah estava reclamando da minha vida, mais uma vez. Desculpe-me se pareço um tanto repetitivo, mas foda-se.

Bem... Isso me parece uma floresta. Mas não daquelas que encontramos em volta de Konoha. As árvores são mais altas, os trocos mais grossos, os animais mais estranhos. Estranhamente isso me trás uma sensação de nostalgia boa e arrepiante.

Num tronco a minha frente começou a subir uma centopeia roxa e verde de mais de UM METRO. Numa fração de segundo minha mente descobriu onde eu estava... _Floresta da Morte_.

_Konoha – Quarta-feira, 28 de abril – (mais ou menos) ás 02h40min AM._

Estou a pouco mais de seis horas correndo por toda essa floresta e não consegui achar uma saída sequer. No começo achei que estava em um genjutsu, porém quando fale 'Kai' (liberar) nada aconteceu. Nada além de vários lobos ninja vindo me perseguir. Vieram tantos que ficou obvio que alguém os havia mandado na minha direção, no entanto não consegui sentir nenhum chakra. Isso estava muito estranho, mas sinto que já... Droga eles voltaram. Tenho que correr.

_Konoha – Quarta-feira, 28 de abril – (mais ou menos) ás 04h15min AM._

Finalmente parece que consegui despistá-los e parei num rio qualquer para descansar. Por incrível que pareça eu já estou quase sem chakra – aqueles lobos ninja são bem resistentes – e a única ideia que tive foi chegar à base ninja que fica no centro da floresta da morte e chamar por ajuda, mas parece que toda vez que consigo chegar perto os lobos aparecem e fazem eu me afastar. Será que ninguém percebeu que eu sumi?

_Konoha – Quarta-feira, 28 de abril – (mais ou menos) ás 05h40min AM._

Eu estava para subir em uma árvore para tentar achar o caminho de volta quando ouvi duas pessoas conversando em sussurros quase inaudíveis.

"_Acho que já chega, não?"_ perguntou um homem que parecia entediado.

"_Não... Vamos deixá-lo assim por mais um tempo"_ respondeu a garota que parecia estar pedindo para seu pai comprar um novo brinque que não precisava.

"_Se continuarmos assim ele vai morrer"_ insistiu o homem. Era evidente que eles falavam de mim, mas ainda não entendia sobre a parte de me liberar ou não. Será que eu realmente estava em um genjutsu que não consegui me libertar?

"_Humf"_ bufou contrariada.

"_Agora!"_ exigiu mais forte e autoritário, a garota pareceu bufar novamente e falar algo que não compreendi. Tudo a meu redor começou a rodar e senti uma forte dor de cabeça. _"Já pode ir Sasuke"_ exclamou o cara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**POV Sasuke**

"_Sasuke... Sasuke..."_ escutei alguém me chamar _"Acorda cara"_ pela maneira que me chocalhava era Naruto.

Abri meus olhos devagar. Estava encostado na mesma árvore que minutos atrás eu iria escalar. Na minha frente via Naruto, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo e Sai. Nossa! Precisa de tanta gente assim para me procurar?

- Hey Teme, como você está? - perguntou Naruto. Ele parecia estranhamente sério e preocupado. Na verdade, todos eles pareciam.

- Tirando o fato que não consigo sair desse fim de mundo por muito tempo. Estou ótimo!

- Lembra-se de algo quando você sumiu? – dessa vez foi a Karin que perguntou.

- Não muito.

- Se esforce para lembrar. – pronunciou calmamente Juugo.

- Humf – bufei – Eu sai do escritório da Hokage ontem à tarde, parei numa praça qualquer e algo me acertou. Só sei que acordei dentro dessa floresta com vários lobos ninjas me perseguindo. – falei dando de ombros e me levantando. Não devia explicações a nenhum deles.

- Acho que não deveria se levantar Sasuke-kun – eu olhei para Sakura indiferente e me levantei completamente – Sua perna direita está quebrada se continuar de pé pode...

- Minha perna está normal – a interrompi – Acho que sentiria se... – não pude concluir minha fala tamanha a dor que senti. Merda parece que não era só minha perna que estava quebrada. Recostei-me na árvore e comecei a devanear comigo mesmo. – Não me recordo de ter me machucado. Só de ficar sem chakra pele excesso de uso do Sharingan. Apesar de que não deveria estar tão esgotado assim, mal fez cinco horas que eu o uso. Comparado com as doze horas que fiquei 'desaparecido' não é nada.

- Espere – exclamou Sai – Quanto tempo você disse que está aqui?

- Mais ou menos umas doze horas – respondi confuso – Eu sai às 18 horas da torre da Hokage na quarta-feira. Agora são seis horas da manhã, ou seja, hoje é quinta-feira. – falei o obvio, mas eles me olharam como se eu fosse um maluco – Por quê?

- Cara, hoje não é quinta. Hoje é sábado. Você passou dois dias desaparecido Sasuke – disse Suigetsu.

Fiquei atônito..._ "Kami-sama, o que está acontecendo comigo?"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**POV NARRADOR**

Longe dali estavam duas figuras em cima da cachoeira no Vale do Fim.

- Feliz? Ele já está são e salvo indo para o hospital de Konoha – perguntou nervosamente a garota que estava sentada na posição de lótus em cima da cabeça de Uchiha Madara.

- Não. Você poderia ter pegado mais leve com ele. Os lobos quase arrancaram a perna do cara – respondeu calmo o moreno que mantinha seus olhos fechados na ponta da cabeça de Senju Hashirama.

- Detalhes. - A garota mostrou a língua para ele e fechou os olhos fazendo o moreno sorrir levemente.

- Quer desistir? – perguntou serio.

- Eu estou aqui não é? Não vou voltar desistir logo agora que falta tão pouco.

- Mas sabe que não deve mais nada a ninguém... – não era bem uma pergunta.

- Eu quero – disse irritada – Isso faz parte de mim. Faz parte de quem eu sou. Se não terminar isso nunca descansaria em paz. Além do que ainda há muitas coisas que tenho que fazer por aqui. Cobrar antigas dividas, ganhar heranças, causar discórdias, ressuscitar dos mortos e coisas do tipo – riu-se.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu.

Ela sorriu maliciosa, virando-se para ele.

- Sinto alguma emoção tentando escapar pela sua voz, caro amigo? – perguntou presunçosa – Cuidado ou pode se tornar humano.

- Detalhes – disse dando de ombros envergonhado e bravo.

A garota riu-se alto logo contagiando o homem fazendo-o rir também. Foi nesse pequeno momento de descontração que ele abriu os olhos e pode-se ver a bela cor que eles tinham. Ele era tão idêntico à garota que se não fosse a pequena diferença de idades eles poderiam até ser gêmeos. Ambos tinham os cabelos mais negros que o céu da madrugada e olhos mais perolados que a lua cheia mais brilhante.

Por fora o rapaz aparentava estar alegre, mas por dentro uma angústia sem fim teimava em apertar seu coração.

"_Será que nunca vai compreender que não deve mais nada a ninguém, pequena Hime"_ pensou apreensivo.

Dias duros e caóticos estavam para volta para a vida daqueles dois e de todo o mundo ninja.

_**Continua...**_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000_

_Vale do Fim:_ Local onde há duas estatuas gigantes de Uchiha Madara e Senju Hashirama que ficam de lados opostos de uma cachoeira. No Naruto Clássico, Sasuke e Naruto lutaram no Vale do Fim antes de Sasuke se juntar a Orochimaru.

_Kami-sama:_ Significa 'Deus' em japonês.

_Genjutsu:_ tipo de jutsu que prende a mente dos alvos eu uma ilusão ou dimensão paralela.

_Floresta da Morte:_ Foi onde no Naruto Clássico foi realizada a segunda fase da Chuunin Shiken.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Obrigada por lerem e mai uma vez mil desculpas pela demora. Creio que tenha ficado muito confuso, mas acho que está legal. Quaisquer duvidas não deixem de me perguntar. Será que ainda posso pedir alguns comentários?

Beijos da yumie.


	6. O Bom Filho À Casa Torna

_****Oi gente, o capítulo demorou mas chegou! Primeiro quero agradecer ao pessoal que comentou e mandou uma força para eu continuar a fic. Amo vocês (: Bem, dei uma mudada no nome e na capa da fic, acho que assim ela da mais uma dica do rumo que a história vai tomar. Avisos:_

_1) Nesse cap. os Team SasuSaku vão ficar um pouco felizes e os Anti-Team SasuSaku - como eu u.u eles só podem ficar juntos no anime/mangá - vão tentar me matar mas não se desesperem._

_2) O link da capa completa da fic está no meu perfil._

_3) O Sasuke não vai narrar hoje. Pelo menos não a grande parte da fic, porque ela vai mudar muito de cena e ele não pode saber de tudo u.u_

_4) A personagem mais aguardada da fic finalmente CHEGOU! Bem vinda Hina *-*_

_Enfim... Boa fic pra vocês (:_

...Fanfic... ...Fanfic... ...Fanfic... ...Fanfic... ...Fanfic...

_**O Bom Filho A Casa Torna**_

Após o 'incidente' Sasuke ficou uma semana em observação no Hospital e ouvindo as reclamações da Hokage. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto deixem-me contar como andam os demais personagens.

Bem, comecemos pelo antigo Time 7. Naruto continua hiperativo e cabeça oca, pelo menos por fora. Quem o conhecia bem sabia o quanto ele tinha crescido e amadurecido. Sakura havia se tornado a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e tinha compreendido que Sasuke não é o príncipe encantado que ela tanto sonhava, mas isso não queria dizer que ela havia desistido de tê-lo para si. E Kakashi... Bom Kakashi continuou a ser Kakashi, só que casado. Sim, o eterno sensei do time sete estava muito bem casado com a doida da Anko. Ninguém sabia, mas eles já namoravam há muito tempo e depois que ela contou que estava grávida...

Sai e Yamato não mudaram muito – principalmente Sai – mas talvez, só talvez, permitiram-se olhar o mundo de forma diferente. Agora Yamato tornou-se um dos chefes de segurança da vila e Sai o novo diretor da Anbu – que com a morte de Danzou não tinha mais a ramificação Anbu NE.

Com o desaparecimento de Hinata e Kurenai ainda de licença para cuidar de seu filho com Asuma, Kiba e Shino tiveram que se virarem sozinhos nas missões. Porém isso não durou muito tempo já que a Hokage mandou duas chuunins para os ajudarem. Então eles tiveram uma missão aqui, uma saidinha ali e todos acabaram namorando. Shino completou dois anos de namoro com Amaru – uma ex-chuunin da Vila do Som – e Kiba completou um pouco mais de um ano com Matsuri – aquela chuunin de Suna aprendiz do Kazekage.

Falando no Kazekage, Gaara esta há três anos casado com Ino que já esta no penúltimo mês de gestação de seu segundo filho. Diferentemente de Kankurou e Hana – irmã mais velha do Kiba – e Shikamaru e Temari que acabaram de descobrir que iram se tornar papais.

Gai, Rock Lee e Chouji seguem suas vidas normalmente. Gai e Lee – agora um jounin – continuam fazendo missões e Chouji se tornou professor na Academia.

Muita coisa mudou não acham?

**...AGORA...**

Infelizmente nem tudo são flores em Konoha e uma recente onda de ataques a importantes figuras do mundo ninja coloca todos em estado de alerta. Parecia que outra guerra estava para acontecer.

- Alguma informação nova? – perguntou Tsunade relendo os relatórios.

- Não. Não encontramos nenhum suspeito ou qualquer pista sobre quem poderia ter feito aquela serie de ataques aos senhores feudais e grandes vilas comerciais. – falou Kakashi.

- As outras vilas estão desconfiando que Konoha e Suna estejam envolvidas no ataque, já que foram as únicas que não foram prejudicadas. Correm boatos que algum grupos planejam uma espécie de 'emboscada' para os Kages, provavelmente achando que eles são os responsáveis. – disse Yamato.

- Isso pode causar muitos problemas e até uma nova guerra. – ponderou Tsunade – Quero que continuem com as investigações e redobre a segurança da vila. Logo o Kazekage estará aqui e talvez possamos entender melhor o que esta acontecendo.

- E sobre Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi.

-Está tudo sob controle. Não descobrimos quem o colocou em um jutsu como aquele. Mas por via das dividas mandei um ninja para ficar junto com ele e duvido que alguém vá atacá-lo agora. Ainda mais vendo quem eu deixei de guarda. – sorriu divertidamente diabólica – Dispensados.

Kakashi e Yamato sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça e logo a Hokage voltou a seus afazeres ainda sorrindo em imaginar a cara de quem seria sua nova 'babá'.

Não muito longe dali...

- SASUKE – gritou o loiro que entrava sem pedir na mansão Uchiha.

- Não grite Dobe, já estou acordado – respondeu Sasuke descendo as escadas com cara de poucos amigos – E o que você ta fazendo na minha casa uma hora dessas?

- Estou em missão Teme. Tenho que ficar de olho em você por um mês.

- Não preciso de babá.

- Não é o que parece – disse apontando para os vários curativos que Sasuke tinha no corpo – Agora posso entrar e sair da mansão a hora que quiser, com ou sem sua permissão – disse jogando-se no sofá da sala.

- Como se você já não fizesse isso antes – retrucou indo para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã – Já comeu? – perguntou jogando o avental de cozinha em Naruto.

- Já – sorriu – mas estou sempre disposto a fazer uma 'boquinha' – levantou-se jogando o avental em Sasuke e indo ajudá-lo.

**...AO MESMO TEMPO... ...FORA DE KONOHA...**

As duas figuras que estavam envolvidas no ataque a Sasuke agora se encontravam na estrada única que interligava Konoha com três outras vilas. Estavam um de frente para o outro, se encarando semblantes tristes e olhares vagos. Desde que aquela relação de mutua sobrevivência foi imposta a eles, essa seria a primeira vez que eles se separariam 'quase' em definitivo.

- Está na hora de ir – ditou a garota.

- Eu sei – respondeu amargo.

- Se cuida e não se esqueça dos remédios dele.

-Ok – limitou-se a dizer no mesmo tom de antes.

Vendo que seu amigo mostrava-se irredutível, ela virou-se para seu lado e pôs-se a andar.

- Hey?! – ela escutou ele chamá-la – Não deixe de trazer meus doces – disse sorrindo – Sabe que fico de mau humor sem eles – ele lançou-lhe uma piscadela e ela sorriu.

Enfim, com lágrimas nos olhos, tanto ele quanto ela viraram-se para a sua direção da estrada e começaram a caminhar em sentidos opostos sem nunca olharem para trás.,

**...AO MESMO TEMPO... ...PORTOES DA VILA...**

Os ninjas que fazem a guarda na entrada da vila estavam quietos esperando ansiosamente o turno acabar para finalmente poderem ir encontra-se com suas respectivas namoradas. O dia estava calmo e ainda nem eram nove e meia da manha, quase ninguém transitava por ali.

-NE Shino? – chamou preguiçosamente o homem que estava debruçado sob a mesa da tenda onde eles ficavam enquanto acariciava o grande cachorro que estava ao seu lado.

- Que? – perguntou calmamente Sino sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Já está na hora de sairmos?

- Não Kiba. Só podemos sair daqui às dez horas em ponto.

Passou-se um curto período de tempo e Kiba tornou a perguntar.

- NE Shino... E agora?

- Não.

Mas alguns minutos se passaram e o outro tornou a pronunciar-se.

-NE Shino...

- Por Kami-sama Kiba – interrompeu nervoso – Ainda não são dez horas.

- Não é isso idiota. Eu só ia dizer que vem vindo alguém de fora. – disse tomando uma postura mais ereta enquanto Shino olhava atentamente a pequena figura que vinha na direção da vila.

**...ENQUANTO ISSO... ...NA ESTRADA PARA A VILA DA FOLHA...**

A garota caminha calmamente pela estrada que levava até Konoha. Pensava sobre o que iria fazer e refletia se isso era mesmo o melhor a se fazer. Tanto tempo ficou perdida em três suas indagações que quando percebeu já estava na frente do portão de entrada da Vila da Folha.

"_Chegou a hora"_ pensou entrando na vila.

**...EM UM PONTO DE KONOHA... ...EM CIMA DE UMA CASA QUALQUER...**

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon estavam em cima de uma casa qualquer perto da entrada da vila.

- Ebisu-sensei é muito enrolado. Nos fez acordar cedo por nada – reclamou Konohamaru que estava sentado mexendo com uma kunai.

- Ele só se esqueceu de avisar que não teria treino hoje – acalmou Udon.

- Mesmo assim.

-Pare de reclamar Konohamaru. Um dia a mais acordando mais cedo não vai te matar. – esbravejou Moegi.

Konohamaru emburrou-se e continuou a brincar com a kunai. O tempo foi passando e quando perceberam j deveriam retornar para cãs. Quando SAE preparavam para irem embora, Udon chamou a atenção para uma figura que falava com Kiba e Shino.

- Hey, aquela não é a Hanabi-san com Shino e Kiba?

-Não sei. Ela se parece, mas tem algo que ta diferente, mas daqui não da para ver. – disse Moegi.

-Não é Hanabi – falou Konohamaru pálido.

- Então quem é?

- Não temos tempo – gritou Konohamaru já se virando em direção da vila – Temos que falar com Naruto, Hiashi-sama e Tsunade obaa-chan. Vamos logo, explico no caminho – mesmo sem entenderem, Udon e Moegi seguiram-no pelas ruas de Konoha.

**...VOLTANDO AO PORTÃO DA VILA...**

Shino e Kiba olhavam curiosos para a figura que de aproximava da vila. Não era possível ver seu rosto ou suas vestes por causa do grande manto com capuz que usava, mas poderiam dizer, com certeza, que era uma mulher.

- Retire o capuz e identifique-se – ditou Shino assim que ela cruzou o portão.

A figura cessou seus passos, porém não se virou para os ninjas e muito menos tirou o capuz.

-Sou só uma viajante de passagem, senhores.

-Ainda sim senhora. Insistimos que tire o capuz e identifique-se – disse Kiba.

A mulher colocou a mão sobre o capuz com a intenção de tirá-lo, no entanto quando foi fazê-lo, Akamaru ficou prontamente de pé e correu alegremente em direção a moça, derrubando-a.

-Mil desculpas, senhora Ele nãoi teve a intenção de machucá-la – desculpou-se Kiba envergonhado.

- Imagina – disse entre gargalhadas – É sempre bom ser recepcionada tão alegremente pelo Akamaru-chan.

- Como sabe o nome dele? – perguntou Shino que ao lado de Kiba tomava uma postura de batalha.

-Oras como não saberia? Eu praticamente vi essa coisa fofa nascer – respondeu ficando de pé.

Assim que viram o rosto da mulher diante de si Shino e Kiba deixaram cair suas kunais de tão surpresos que estavam.

- Que foi? Parece que viram um fantasma – disse sorrindo, voltando a brincar com Akamaru.

**...AO MESMO TEMPO... ...NA MANÇÃO HYUUGA...**

Hanabi estava em mais um de seus muitos treinos com Hiashi. Desde o desaparecimento dada irmã mais vela e a morte do primo ela ficara com todas as responsabilidades de herdeira e próxima líder do clã para si. Seu pai não dava sossego um minuto sequer e redobrou a vigilância abusiva sobre a garota. Ele não demonstrava, mas ela sabia o quão Hiashi Hyuuga estava triste e como isso refletia duramente em sua postura rígida.

- Você errou Hanabi. Será que sempre terei que repetir a mesma coisa. – esbravejou o Hyuuga olhando com desdém para a garota caída no chão desgostoso.

- Desculpe pai – sussurrou a garota enquanto levantava fitando o chão.

- Não se desculpa, faça seu trabalho tão corretamente quando Neji e Hina... – a frase te morreu quando ele percebeu o que acabara de falar.

- Finalmente te achei Hanabi – interrompeu Moegi cortando o clima pesado – Temos que ir ver a Hokage agora – disse puxando a amiga

- Que modos são esses... - começou Hiashi.

- Venha também Hyuuga-san. É sobre sua filha – falou Moegi.

- Hanabi? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Sua filha mais velha. – dito isso Moegi sai em disparada em direção a torre da Hokage, sendo seguidas pelos dois Hyuugas

**...AO MESMO TEMPO... ...NO DISTRITO UCHIHA...**

Sasuke e Naruto terminavam de secar e guardar a louça do café da manhã quando Sakura chegou à mansão central do Distrito Uchiha que – para o completo desespero do Uchiha – trazia consigo uma cesta cheia de doces e guloseimas.

- Já esta aqui Naruto? – comentou surpresa – Pensei que só começaria a semana que vem – disse desapontada por não pegar o moreno sozinho, entrando em sua casa sem pedir.

- Tsunade obaa-chan achou melhor eu vir mais cedo Já que alguém fugiu do hospital antes de receber alta – disse vendo o Uchiha dar de ombros e guardar as louças lavadas.

Logo os garotos começaram a brigar por besteiras e Sakura se viu obrigada a intervir.

- Ahn... Crianças? – chamou Sakura fazendo a atenção de eles voltarem-se para si – Vocês não tinham que ir ao escritório da Hokage?

- Tínhamos? – replicou Sasuke para Naruto.

-NE... – começou a coçar a nuca nervosamente – Tinha me esquecido 'tebayo.

-Então andem logo. Já são quase são quase dez horas.

- Que horas deveríamos estar lá? – perguntou Sasuke

- Às oito horas? – disse Naruto.

-ÀS OITOP HORAS! – gritou Sasuke - ISSO JÁ FOI A QUARE DUAS HORAS SEU IMPRESTAVEL.

- Não grite.

- Arg... Eu vou trocar de roupa e você deveria fazer o mesmo – falou o Uchiha – Diz que pelo menos dessa vez você trouxe suas roupas.

- É claro – o Uzumaki sorriu apontando para uma mochila que estava em um canto da sala.

- Ótimo. Você pode ficar no seu quarto de sempre. E não! Você não pode mexer no quarto da Karin. Agora vá se arrumar – esbravejou Sasuke subindo rapidamente para seu quarto.

- Eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura.

- Com certeza não

- Eu imaginei - Sakura começou a guardar os doces enquanto Naruto ia para seu quarto colocar as roupas ninjas – Pelo menos ele estão se falando. – comentou sozinha.

**...UM POU DEPOIS...**

Sasuke estava encostado na parede da sala esperando Naruto descer quando começou a reparar em Sakura que estava olhando alguns livros na estante da parede oposta. Ela continuava muito inteligente, tinha uma aparência legal e havia conquistado um corpo decente. Mas aquele gênio que ela tinha... Não admitia em voz alta, porém quando era jovem já chegou a QUASE a sentir algo alem de aversão pela garota. Sentimento esse totalmente inexistente agora.

Depois ele passou a analisar suas roupas. Não que fizesse isso costumeiramente, mas era uma boa forma de descobrir sobre a personalidade da pessoa. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho com as bordas brancas que iam até metade da coxa. Pelas fendas laterais que ele tinha dava para ver a leggin branca que ia até abaixo do joelho e o estojo com kunais preso em sua perna direita. Por cima do vestido ela usava o colete de jounin verde e nos pés aqueles sandálias ninja com salto. Sua bandana vermelha continuava em seus cabelos que agora chegavam até os ombros.

Terminado sua analise, Sasuke concluiu que: Primeiro ela quer chamar a atenção sem parecer vulgar. Segundo quer transmitir aos demais que ela é madura e responsável. Terceiro e último nada disso estava funcionando.

Sasuke foi tirado de seus devaneios quando Naruto desceu as escadas na Mansão correndo se chocando com Sakura, que logo começou a repreendê-lo. Enquanto os dois discutiam, ele começou a analisas o amigo. Naruto trocara suas tão chamativas roupas laranja por outras novas, só que dessa vez elas eram brancas. A calça contrastava com as sandálias ninja e o estojo de kunais pretos. Enquanto sua jaqueta e sua camisa – ambas brancas – marcavam o colete jounin verde e sua bandana preta.

Olhando rapidamente para o relógio e vendo que horas eram, Sasuke os chamou:

- Nós podemos ir ou o casalzinho vai continuar discutindo a relação? – perguntou sarcástico, mas firme.

Naruto e Sakura coraram e deram de ombros, envergonhados. Mas antes que alguém deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Konohamaru entra correndo pela porta da mansão.

- Vocês precisão ir urgente ver a Hokage! – disse ofegando pesadamente.

- Nossa a velha bêbada já mandou nos buscar. Deve estar sóbria hoje – comentou Sasuke.

- Não é isso. Vocês tem que ir ver a velha beba... Quer dizer, Hokage-sama porque a Hyuuga foi levada pra lá.

-Que Hyuuga? – perguntou Sakura.

- Hinata Hyuuga. Disse Konohamaru vendo os três arregalarem os olhos atônitos. E mais que rapidamente eles partirem correndo em direção ao gabinete da Tsunade.

**...TORRE DO FOGO... ...GABINETE DA HOKAGE...**

**POV SASUKE**

Seria possível que após tanto tempo ela estivesse de volta? Por que voltou? Por que eu me importo e estou tão ansioso pra saber se isso é verdade ou não? Sinceramente não faço a menor ideia. Mas existe algo dentro de mim que não me deixa ignorar - infelizmente.

Nós quatro chegamos ao mesmo tempo no escritório da Hokage e entramos sem cerimônia. Eu nunca havia visto aquela sala tão lotada. Pouco a pouco as pessoas foram abrindo espaço nos permitindo ver a mesa da Tsunade e na sua frente uma figura tão conhecida quanto impossível.

Ela virou-se vagarosamente de frente para a gente, aumentando ainda mais nossa apreensão até que enfim ela ficou completamente de frente para nós.

- Oi pessoal. Como estão? – ela falou tão calma e simples que pareceu a coisa mais normal do dia e então sorriu vendo nossas faces sem ação. Seu sorriso era ao mesmo tento alegre, maroto e sarcástico.

O impossível aconteceu. O que era considerado morto mostrou-se mais vivo que todos. Hinata estava novamente entre nós.

...Notas da Autora... ...Notas da Autora... ...Notas da Autora... ...Notas da Autora... ...Notas da Autora...

_Hinata sua diva te amo *-*_

_E ai pessoal... O que acharam? 3_


	7. Quem é Quem?

_[Notas da Autora: Oie pessoal, como estão? Primeiramente gostaria de avisar que agora temos uma beta na fanfic. Muitíssimo obrigada por se oferecer pra me ajudar shirayuuki. Segundo hoje (19/08) é meu aniversário, por isso quero muitos comentários, ok?]_

_**Quem é quem?**_

**Antes...**

_Nós quatro chegamos ao mesmo tempo no escritório da Hokage e entramos sem cerimônia. Eu nunca havia visto aquela sala tão lotada. Pouco a pouco as pessoas foram abrindo espaço nos permitindo ver a mesa da Tsunade e na sua frente uma figura tão conhecida quanto impossível._

_Ela virou-se vagarosamente de frente para a gente, aumentando ainda mais nossa apreensão até que enfim ela ficou completamente de frente para nós._

_- Oi pessoal. Como estão? – ela falou tão calma e simples que pareceu a coisa mais normal do dia e então sorriu vendo nossas faces sem ação. Seu sorriso era ao mesmo tanto alegre, maroto e sarcástico. _

_O impossível aconteceu. O que era considerado morto mostrou-se mais vivo que todos. Hinata estava novamente entre nós._

**Agora...**

Os três ninjas estavam estáticos. Não acreditavam em que seus olhos viam. Hinata – o sonho de tantos e o pesadelo de muitos outros – estava ali, na frente deles como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não houvesse se passado cinco anos e que ela não tivesse sido dada como morta.

Hinata pôs seus olhos sobre Sasuke e sorriu minimamente. O outro – a muito custo – reprimiu o impulso de sorrir de volta. Ficaram assim por vários instantes, um observando o outro, analisando, vendo as diferenças e semelhanças que tinham com sua memória.

Ela percebeu que Sasuke basicamente continuava o mesmo e de diferente só tinha os trajes e talvez um pouco mais de escuridão naquele poço de sobras que o outro já vivia. Agora o Uchiha usava calça, camisa, sandálias e bandana todas pretas. A calça seguia normalmente e só se afinava no fim da perna onde era presa pelas bandagens que cobriam todo seu pé. A camiseta era grande e lembrava uma pequena yukata masculina. Ela tinha mangas grandes e soltas que cobriam os selos que Sasuke levava nos braços, chegava até um pouco abaixo do seu quadril, era meio aberta mostrando um pouco da camisa telada que usava e ficava presa por uma espécie de cinto roxo como os que usava antigamente (só que menor e mais fino sem o nó) onde prendia sua katana do lado direito. Sua sandália cobria o tornozelo e sua bandana estava presa em sua testa como quando era gennin.

Já Hinata estava bem diferente. Mais sorridente, alegre, não gaguejava e se vestia de modo ousado. _Bem ousado_. Ela usava uma bota ninja toda fechada que ia até a metade da perna e um short preto que acabava um pouco antes do joelho. Na perna direita estava um estojo de kunais preto. Ela vestia uma blusa telada que ia até o cotovelo e por cima tinha uma jaqueta com capuz e sem mangas de cor bege bem claro com detalhes em roxo, lembrando um pouco da antiga jaqueta que a garota usava. Mas, diferentemente a anterior – que era grande e escondia se corpo – essa nova jaqueta vinha bem rente ao corpo e ia até metade da coxa sendo prendida pela bandana de laço curto preta com o símbolo da Vila da Folha. Seu cabelo esta um pouco maior, batendo um pouco depois do meio das costas, e havia abandonado aquele corte reto e ganhado um jeito mais natural.

- HINATA?! – ouviu-se o grito, tirando os três daquele estado letárgico e quebrando a ligação de Sasuke e Hinata – que pareceu se irritar um pouco, mas logo abriu um grande sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Hanabi! – disse alegre, abrindo os braços chamando sua irmã que prontamente veio a seu encontro.

- Hina... É você mesmo? Eu pensei que estava morta. Por que não voltou? Por que se arriscou daquele jeito? Aconteceu tanta coisa nee-san... – balbuciou entre lágrimas.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – Hinata apertou mais a irmã contra si e afagou os cabelos da mesma, acalmando-a – Tive que resolver uns problemas. Mas isso não é importante, o que interessa é que estou de volta e não vou sair mais.

- Hinata – uma voz mais grossa e austera pronunciou-se quebrando o encanto do momento.

- Hiashi – respondeu amargamente Hinata se soltando da irmã.

Tsunade percebeu que o clima estava tenso e resolveu interferir.

- Tirando Hinata, Hiashi, Kakashi, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke se alguém ainda estiver no meu escritório nos próximos dois minutos vai passar o mês todo trabalhando em missões rank A sem receber salário.

- Mas... – começaram a protestar.

- Mas nada. FORA! – gritou vendo todos saírem só ficando aqueles que ordenou – Melhor assim – Tsunade recostou-se na cadeira e apontou os acentos para os restantes – Então Hinata, acho que pode começar a explicar... Tudo.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, parecia tomar uma decisão importante. Ficou assim por mais alguns instantes, até que levantou a cabeça abruptamente e, com a maior cara de pau, respondeu:

- Eu derrotei Madara, tirei umas férias, resolvi alguns assuntos, prolonguei as férias, e voltei pra cá.

- Ah é? Não me lembro de ter lhe dado férias? – retrucou Tsunade, sínica.

- Não deu mesmo, isso está muito fora de sua jurisdição. O Terceiro Hokage foi quem permitiu.

- Como ele poderia... - Sakura começou a falar.

- Posso terminar de falar? – Hinata levantou-se irritada da cadeira e foi para a sacada do lado direito da sala. Ela ficou contemplando o horizonte e vendo que ninguém diria mais nada ela continuou – Quando eu era menor recebi uma missão, parte dela consistia em matar a ameaça primária de Konoha, que era Madara e sua caça pelas bijuus, e garantir que não haveria nenhum membro da Akatsuki que não tínhamos conhecimento. Para isso eu poderia ficar quanto tempo achasse necessário fora de Konoha sem mandar nenhuma informação. Pelas leis, em casos extremos como o meu, a ordem primária (a que partiu do Terceiro Hokage) tem maior peso de julgamento que a sua ordem de retorno de todos os ninjas da Folha a vila.

Todos ficaram sem reação diante o que a Hyuuga disse. Reparando que ninguém comentou nada, Hinata virou-se novamente para eles e perguntou:

- Dúvidas?

- Todas – falou Naruto.

- Pena que eu não vou poder responder nenhuma. – sorriu perversamente.

- Por quê? – indagou Shizune.

- Vocês devem saber que existe uma parte da central de arquivamentos que nem a Hokage tem muito acesso, não é? – continuou sem ao menos esperar uma resposta – Lá estão alguns arquivos sobre esse tipo de informação, mas só dá pra entrar com um tipo especial de pergaminho que não tenho e duvido que alguém vivo tenha, então...

"_Mas Central de Arquivamento é onde eu trabalho." _Constatou Sasuke em pensamento.

Hiashi, que até então se manteve passivo, perguntou:

- Por que não retornou antes?

- Eu estava cumprindo minha missão – respondeu nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para Hiashi. Algo não estava indo bem entre os Hyuugas.

- Mesmo assim Hinata... – o Hyuuga mais velho começou sendo interrompido por uma Hinata furiosa.

- Qual parte do 'EU ESTAVA CUMPRINDO MINHA MISSÃO' Vossa Majestade não compreendeu? – Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não perderia o controle, mas não estava conseguindo aquentar a pressão. Tinha vontade de matar Hiashi ali mesmo e aproveitar e mandar certa rosada junto com ele pro inferno.

- HINATA HYUUGA NÃO LEVANTE A VOZ PARA SEU PAI – gritou Hiashi já de pé.

- VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI. VOCÊ NÃO É NADA MEU. NEM DA MESMA FAMÍLIA SOMOS. – Hinata gritou de volta colocando a mão dentro da bolsa ninja que fica presa na cintura na parte das costas. Percebendo esse movimento, todos ficaram de pé e sacaram uma kunai – menos Sasuke, que se encostou à parede oposta da sacada onde Hinata estava e ficou só observando os movimentos da garota.

Vendo os ninjas em posição de batalha, Hinata rolou os olhos em desdém e jogou um pergaminho para Tsunade, que mesmo sem entender abri-o e pôs-se a lê-lo.

Vários minutos se passaram e quanto mais Tsunade desenrolava e lia o pergaminho, mais seu rosto fazia caretas que iam de surpresa a horrorizada. Naruto, impaciente como só ele é, foi tomar o pergaminho das mãos da Hokage – que estava pálida e sem ação – mas assim que ele o pegou um jutsu entrou em ação e enviou o pergaminho de volta para Hinata.

- Não, não, não Naru-chan – falou como quem repreende uma criança, balançando o dedo e a cabeça em negação – Só pode ler pergaminho depois de ser Hokage.

Naruto pareceu irritar-se, porém antes que fizesse algo Tsunade se manifestou.

- De... De acordo com o pergaminho – começou com a fala arrastada e gaguejando – Uchiha Itachi deixou... Toda sua parte da fortuna para Hyuuga Hinata. No entanto... Como pelas leis Uchihas _"Ninguém sem o sobrenome do clã pode – de forma alguma – assumir quaisquer bens relacionados ao mesmo_."... Ele a transformou em sua herdeira legitima. Assim a partir do dia de sua morte, Hinata passou de Hyuuga a uma Uchiha.

- Isso é possível? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Sim. Se um Hokage aprovasse o pedido – como creio que o Sarutobi aprovou – e Itachi não tivesse nem esposa ou filhos, tudo o que era dele passaria para ela. Tudo o que pertence a Sasuke agora também é de Hinata. – explicou Shizune.

Todos olharam para Sasuke, analisando sua expressão, que não se alterara nem um milímetro sequer.

- Enfim... Já esclarecemos tudo. Um Hyuuga a menos, um Uchiha a mais, não faz tanta diferença. Agora posso ir embora? – perguntou a Hyuuga, ou melhor, a Uchiha.

- Não. Ainda não. Temos alguns assuntos a acertar ainda. – falou a Hokage – Naruto está liberado de sua missão com Sasuke.

- Mas o que...

- Sakura – continuou, ignorando Naruto – Deve voltar imediatamente aos seus deveres no Hospital, já que Sasuke parece completamente curado. Sasuke e Hinata, vocês moraram **juntos **na Mansão Uchiha e a missão de vocês é um vigiar o outro **vinte e quatro horas** por dia, fui clara? – questionou vendo Hinata dar um sorrisinho de canto e Sasuke mantendo o semblante praticamente inerte. – Aproveitando que isso é uma missão oficial, você não precisará trabalhar mais na Central de Arquivamentos – ele não disse nada, parecia muito absorto em seus pensamentos para falar alguma coisa – Hiashi logo mandarei os documentos para você, mais visto que eles foram decretos do Terceiro Hokage, não poderão ser revogados. Agora tirando Kakashi e Shizune, todos estão dispensados.

Todos foram saindo da sala, pouco a pouco. Naruto e Sakura usaram a sacada e foram pelos telhados. Hinata e Sasuke saíram silenciosamente pela porta, logo sendo seguidos por Hiashi. Quando finalmente ficaram as sós, Tsunade pode falar:

- Não sei o que é, mas não confio nela. Sinto que ela está escondendo muita coisa de nós.

- Eu também acho – disse Shizune – Ela está fugindo das perguntas e essa histórias de arquivos e missões secretas estão muito estranhas. Além do fato de Itachi ter transformado-a em sua herdeira.

- E você Kakashi? – perguntou a loira.

- Concordo com Shizune. A história está muito mal contada. Se Hinata fosse mesmo achar ninjas perigosos ela teria encontrado Orochimaru. – ponderou Kakashi – Mas a história do Uchiha deixar tudo pra ela não me surpreende muito. Ele era sensei dela antes de ele matar o clã. Porém acho que deveríamos ficar atentos.

Tsunade ficou um bom tempo pensando até que se pronunciou:

- Este decidido. Sua nova missão Kakashi é descobrir quem é Hinata. Enquanto isso Shizune pode ir avisando os outros jounins para tomarem cuidado. Aproveite e leve esses pergaminhos aqui para Sai e Yamato.

- Hai – responderam juntos para logo depois sumirem em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Sinto que os tempos de paz e tranquilidade acabaram novamente. – resmungou Tsunade tirando de uma gaveta uma garrafa de sake bebendo direto do gargalo.

**...ENQUANTO ISSO... ...NUM DOS CAMPOS DE TREINAMENTO...**

- Sakura... Você acha que ela _se lembra_? – questionou Naruto, com um semblante sério e preocupado.

- Pela maneira como ela olhava para nós, com certeza sim.

Naruto soltou um suspiro cansado e pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro apreensivamente.

- O que nós fizemos foi extremamente idiota, irresponsável e imaturo. Nunca deveria ter acontecido.

- Vo... Você acha que ela pode querer se vingar? – gaguejou temerosa.

- Talvez. Como você mesma disse, a maneira com quem ela olhava para nós não é comum, temos que tomar cuidado. Não falaremos mais sobre isso e continuaremos agindo normalmente, entendeu? - Sakura estremeceu e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Era nessas horas que ela mais percebia que o tempo havia passado e o quanto Naruto havia amadurecido – Ok. Então ficamos assim. Até mais Sakura-chan! – Naruto voltou ao seu estado sorridente 'natural', como se nada tivesse acontecido. E sem esperar a resposta da amiga ele sumiu em um jutsu de teletransporte deixando-a sozinha.

**...AO MESMO TEMPO... ...NAS RUAS DE KONOHA...**

Sasuke e Hinata saíram juntos da Torre da Hokage. Caminhavam tranquilos e silenciosos pelas ruas de Konoha onde as pessoas os olhavam assustados e surpresos. _"Quem é aquela morena que está com o Uchiha? Ela não sabe que ele é perigoso?" ou "Aquela não é Hinata Hyuuga?"_. Isso era um pouco do que aqueles olhares curiosos e reprovadores transpareciam. Quando finalmente eles chegaram aos imponentes portões do Clã Uchiha, Hinata e Sasuke foram impedidos de entrar por uma voz que se pronunciara um pouco distante.

- Você tem ideia do que fez Hinata? Do mal que causou ao _nosso_ clã?

- Ao _seu_ clã, Hiashi, eu não fiz absolutamente nada. Nunca pertenci a ele verdadeiramente. Nem como primeira filha e herdeira legitima eu poderia assumir o lugar que deveria ser meu por direito – disse Hinata vendo o Hyuuga arregalar os olhos – É senhor 'Líder do Clã' eu sei sobre o golpe de estado. Vocês iriam atestar uma incapacidade de decisão e passariam o posto de herdeiro para Hanabi ou Neji, se ele ainda estivesse vivo.

- Você não compreende...

- Claro que compreendo _papai_... Quem quer uma líder fraca como eu? - ironizou dando-lhe as costas.

- Como pode fazer isso Hinata? – sussurrou demonstrando toda sua magoa.

- Como pode matar sua esposa Hiashi? – rebateu entrando no Distrito Uchiha.

Ambos os Uchihas (Sasuke _**e**_ Hinata) caminharam lado a lado silenciosamente. O moreno não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer desde a sala da Hokage e Hinata parecia muito absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe-me Sasuke-san... – a morena sussurrou entristecida.

- Pelo que? – indagou o Uchiha friamente.

- Por tudo, eu acho. Primeiro, por estar invadindo sua vida e sua casa dessa maneira. Segundo, por não explicar nada, mas sei que é inteligente e ira descobrir tudo pouco a pouco. Terceiro – e principalmente – pela aquela cena vergonhosa de agora a pouco...

- Ah... Bem, sobre minha casa... Todo mundo entra e sai dela a toda hora, mais um, menos um, não faz diferença. Sobre a sua 'não explicação' não tenho nada a dizer. Se foi uma missão, teve seus motivos para executá-la assim. E aquela cena lá atrás não tem nada a ver comigo. Seus problemas são _seus_ Hyuuga. – disse asperamente.

- É _Uchiha_! – corrigiu – Mas mesmo assim, me sinto uma intrusa aqui. Não pertenço mais a esse lugar... – falou vagamente – Olhe, eu tenho alguns problemas na vila que tenho q resolver agora, então você pode ir para a Mansão e pensar um pouco, sozinho, sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Antes de anoitecer estarei de volta.

Sasuke a olhou com um semblante de interrogativo e analisou suas expressões. Parecia dizer a verdade... E sem dizer nada o Uchiha seguiu para a Mansão silenciosamente. Já Hinata foi em direção ao seu destino. Se tinha um dos assuntos Hinata tinha deixado pendente em Konoha e que ela realmente queria resolver, esse assunto – sem sobra de dúvidas – se chamava Tenten Hyuuga.

_[Notas Finais: O que acharam? Quero comentários de presente, ouviram? u.u]_


End file.
